


Even On Our Worst Nights

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [65]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: They were made for each other.





	Even On Our Worst Nights

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrollins "What happened doesn’t change anything."

Dean watches from the bed as Seth pulls on his clothes. Seth doesn’t look at him, ignoring him as he gets dressed. 

Finally, after he shoves his boots back on, he glances up at Dean. “What happened doesn’t change anything.”

Dean laughs. “It never does with you.”

“You still let it happen.” Seth points out, scowling.

“I know. I guess I never learn.” Dean shakes his head.

“Whatever. I don’t have time for your angst bullshit today.” Seth picks up his phone, wallet, keys, and room card.

“You know we could have had everything together.” Dean says, hoping to get Seth to stay a little longer. 

“No, we couldn’t have. That’s why I left.” Seth says, rolling his eyes.

“You left because you were afraid of what was happening between us.” Dean growls, losing his patience. 

“There was never anything happening and there never will be. All you are to me is quick fuck.” Seth glares at Dean.

Dean flinches away from the words. “Get out.”

Seth scoffs, but he doesn’t say anything else as he leaves the room, letting the door slam behind him.

Dean falls back onto the bed with a sigh and wonders why he keeps doing this to himself. He knows how Seth feels about him and yet he keeps ending up in bed with the other man.

He can’t help himself though. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to let go of Seth. They were made for each other.


End file.
